Let's Make A Day To Remember
by Meowbowwow
Summary: SMUT, kissing and sensuous romance are perfect ingredients for a hot day in 221B.


John was roaming around the flat, still _very_cross on the outburst he had had with Sherlock last night and getting more irritable by the minute because the flat was such a mess, he couldn't find anything clean to wear after a fresh bath. Beads of water still hung on to him and his towel was wrapped neatly on his waist, muscles rippling a little as he maneuvered around the kitchen now, checking the chair for clean clothes and scrunching his nose at the awkward smell. He emptied the chair of every piece of clothing (except for Sherlock's robe) and put both their clothes in a laundry basket, making it a point to keep the basket as far away from the kitchen as possible.

He was just getting up to make tea when his phone beeped,

_You look hot - SH_

John had to read the message thrice to get it.

_Who are you and what have you done with Sherlock - JW_

_Haha - or LOL, if you prefer - SH_

_Oh, it's you. - JW_

_Of course it's me. Are you drunk in the morning? - SH_

_John? - SH_

_JOHN! - SH_

_Yes? - JW_

_I'm sorry for last night. :( - SH_

_Don't use that emoticon, it doesn't suit you. Plus, you missed adding your long nose. :P - JW_

_*ignoring you* - SH_

_But you still look hot - SH_

_VERY Hot in that towel – SH_

_Okay, not ignoring you. Can't - SH_

_How do you know I'm in my towel? - JW_

John could imagine Sherlock rolling his eyes at that message. Could see him give his you-are-a-creature-of-habit-John-Watson look, could hear him say 'you wake up at the same time every day, you _always_have a bath after that which lasts for exactly 15 minutes, then you roam around the house cursing me in your towel'.

_You know how. Do you want milk? You always want milk, I'll bring it - SH_

John smiled a little at Sherlock's way of apologising. They'd been seeing each other for over a month now but the equation had not changed one bit - they still fought, sometimes hit each other with a variety of things but now, it usually ended up with one pinning the other against the wall (or the door or the couch or the bed) and _having his way_. Surprisingly, Sherlock loved to be dominated in bed, he became an entirely new person when they crossed the living room and entered the more private one.

Mrs. Hudson knocked with a small 'woo-hoo' and John grabbed the blue robe and quickly put it on. She had just come to tell him that she was leaving for her sister's and would be staying over for the weekend, suggesting pointedly that she hoped they didn't demolish the flat while she was gone. John wished her a happy journey and made his way back into the kitchen, removing the towel and fastening the robe tightly.

The robe smelled of Sherlock, it even felt of Sherlock if that was indeed possible. It had that sensuous inner lining in a silken fabric that felt amazing as it touched John's body. He hadn't had tea yet, so John decided that he would make it while he waited for Sherlock to return. As if he had deduced John's thoughts, the door opened and Sherlock walked in with a small packet (possibly from the Yard) and a bag carrying milk, jam, bread, beans and a sinister looking package (possibly from Bart's) that John didn't want to know about.

John ignored him and gave quite a performance of making tea with his back towards the door, loosening the robe a little and huffing in mock anger.

Sherlock looked at John, expecting him to smile at him warmly but was rather taken aback when he saw him in his blue robe. It looked exceedingly good on John's toned body, bringing out his eyes but before Sherlock could admire exactly how good it looked, John turned his back towards him, stirring the tea and still making that adorable huffing sound but Sherlock could see him smile from the back. The robe clung on to his naked body, muscles rippling slightly, the outline of his body making Sherlock's cock ache a little. A drop travelled down from his wet hair, gently sliding down his neck and disappearing into his robe. The robe didn't seem so nice to Sherlock anymore. It made him jealous. And hard. And aching, oh _so _aching.

He dumped the things on the table, leaving his coat and quickly crept up behind John, gently sliding his hands around his middle and burying his face in that gorgeous wet neck. He was still very wet, still fresh out of the shower and felt brilliant against Sherlock's warm body. Sherlock pulled the collar of the robe out, exposing John's shoulder and finding a droplet to lick off his neck. John moaned but didn't make a move, standing there getting ravaged.

It turned Sherlock on even more, this feigned indifference and he quickly undid the robe, still letting it hang over John but opening the front to slide his hands down on John's naked stomach, making a small circle around his belly button, not letting go of that neck that now had a deep purple mark, thanks to Sherlock sucking on it. He took a little skin between his teeth and made John gasp, but then blew soft kisses and a huge lick with a slurp that gave John's erection the necessary kick it needed.

Sherlock's hand now went down, making it a point to brush against John's cock and elicit a sigh before he used his index finger to stroke his thighs, rubbing his own erection against John's ass and moaning in his ears. John could feel tension building up in his groin, he didn't want it to get over so quickly but Sherlock was now undoing his own belt. He untucked his shirt and removed his clothing, standing there in nothing but his silk boxers, lifting the robe from John's back and letting him feel his hot and throbbing cock on his naked ass.

It was too much for John now, he made to turn around but Sherlock held him tight, grabbing his balls and giving them a squeeze.

"Oh _fuck, _Sher-cock, oh gawd - your cock," John gasped before Sherlock turned him around and kissed him, their erections rubbing against each other, hips grinding in one continuous motion, the kiss very needy and hot. Sherlock's tongue darted inside John's mouth, making obscene noises of sucking, John biting his tongue a little and sucking on it before he pushed it out of his mouth unceremoniously to give his own tongue way towards Sherlock's full, cupid bowed lips. He nipped on Sherlock's lower lip and fucked Sherlock's mouth with his own as his orgasm started building up. Sherlock took his lips away from John making the latter moan in anger and went down,, kissing his chest. He squeezed John's left nipple and put it in his mouth, his hand now working its way towards John's cock.

He stroked the length and he stood up to get to John's earlobes, John's weakest spot. It wasn't long after which John came, all over Sherlock's stomach as Sherlock went back to his other nipple with John going weak as Sherlock held him close to himself.

It took John some seconds to organise his thoughts, the very sight of Sherlock's shorts, the front tented up making him hard again. If Sherlock's moans were to be believed, he was close too, _very close. _John quickly pulled down his boxers, the front clinging on and took him in, whole and full, throbbing and wet and hummed against the head that was nestled on the base of his mouth. It was as if Sherlock was waiting for it, the sight of John's red lips around his cock and he came inside John's mouth, with a deep growl and a whimper, clutching John's head and buckling a little. John held on to him, swallowing it completely before he lowered both of them on to the cold ground.

They lay there on the kitchen floor, the blue robe crushed between the two panting men. Sherlock's head was nestled in John's neck, sighing deeply, almost purring, as John ran his fingers through his curly locks.

"You should keep that robe, you know, John." Sherlock said as John felt him smiling mischievously.

"And you should always be out of it, you know." John said, kissing him again.


End file.
